


We Need to Talk

by crowleyhasfeels



Series: The Babysitter Chronicles [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Feels, M/M, Older Castiel, Top Dean, Underage Sex, Younger Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9350621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Dean is having trouble with all the lying taking place in order to be with Castiel, but Castiel is worth it. Dean just hopes that Castiel feels the same way.





	

**Author's Note:**

> None of this series is beta'd. So, if you see something, feel free to let me know so that I can correct it. I appreciate the help and I want the story to be as enjoyable as possible for all who are reading it.

            If only things in life could be simple. Dean was falling in love with Castiel and as simple as love was supposed to be, it wasn’t. It had been a week since they had returned from Atlantic City and Dean had not gotten the chance to see Castiel much. He knew that he was busy with work, so he let it pass. However, part of him was afraid that something bigger was happening here.

            “You know that what you are doing is not illegal, right?” Charlie pulled Dean out of his thoughts.

            “What?” Dean cocked his head to the side and suddenly his chest ached. He could see the way Castiel tilted his head and Dean wanted to be with him so badly.

            “You being with … you know who,” Charlie lowered her voice. She knew that Dean did not want to world to know about his life right now.

            “I don’t understand,” Dean shook his head. Dean was a minor. That made what they were doing illegal.

            “The age of consent in the state of Kansas is sixteen,” Charlie gave Dean some much-needed information. “That means that it is not illegal.”

            “That doesn’t seem right,” Dean thought over his information. Did this mean that he could be with Castiel without Fear?

            “I got curious,” Charlie continued on, gaining Dean’s full attention. “The legal age of consent, in the state of Kansas, is sixteen.”

            “What about in the state of New Jersey?” Dean asked, thinking back to the weekend they had just spent together.

            “Also, sixteen,” Charlie smiled over at him. “I knew you would ask, so I looked that up as well.”

            “So, we don’t have to have a relationship in secret?” Dean had never been more excited in his entire life.

            “Not technically,” Charlie brought about the bad news. Dean knew this was all too good to be true. “I think it means that Castiel cannot get in trouble for being with you. But, you are still a minor in other ways. Like, your parents are still in control of your life. Just because they can’t have Castiel locked up, doesn’t mean they can’t keep you two apart.”

            “So how does this help?” Dean leaned back into his seat, completely deflated.

            “I think it is good to know,” She shrugged her shoulders. “You can at least sleep better knowing that if anyone finds out, Castiel is not going to have his life ruined.”

            “Yeah,” Dean nodded in agreement, though he still did not feel any better. “I guess that is something.”

_____

           

[Castiel 3:43 pm] Hey. What are you doing tonight?

 

[Dean 3:50 pm] I don’t really have plans. Which is depressing considering that it is Saturday.

 

[Castiel 3:56 pm] Do you normally have plans on Saturday.

 

[Dean 3:59pm] Not every Saturday. Generally just hang out with friends.

[Castiel 4:03pm] No one made plans to hang out with you this weekend?

 

[Dean 4:07 pm] Not so far.

 

[Castiel 4:10 pm] Would you like to come over?

 

            Dean looked over the words on his screen. He wanted to see Castiel more than anything but it was complicating. If people found out about them, they could keep them apart. He also hated lying to his parents. Until Castiel, he had never had any reason to lie to anyone in his family. Now he was lying constantly. The worst part was how easily the lies came out.

 

[Dean 4:25 pm] What? To babysit?

 

[Castiel 4:30pm] I am sorry. Maybe it would not be a good idea for you to come. I did not mean to put you in this situation.

 

[Dean 4:32pm] No. Wait.

 

[Dean 4:33 pm] I can be there. Does 7 work?

 

[Castiel 4:40 pm] Yeah. 7 works.

 

            Dean tossed his phone down onto his bed and covered his eyes with his hand. He needed to figure this whole thing out. He and Cas, needed to figure this whole thing out. Even though Dean was not really sure what it was that they were to one another, they were in this together. It was only fair that he gave Castiel a chance to have a say in the matter.

           

[Dean 4:50 pm] Care to be my alibi for the evening?

 

[Charlie 4:55pm] Done. What are we doing?

 

[Dean 5:00 pm] Star Wars Marathon?

 

[Charlie 5:05 pm] So you are staying the night?

 

[Dean 5:08pm] It is possible.

 

[Charlie 5:12 pm] Sounds good. We will order a pepperoni pizza.

 

[Dean 5:15 pm] Have I ever told you how amazing you are?

 

[Charlie 5:18 pm] All the time. But I never get tired of hearing it.

 

[Dean 5:19 pm] You are truly amazing.

 

            Dean smiled down at his phone and gathered up a bag. Most the time when they had movie marathons, he would stay the night, so his parents would not question the bag. If he didn’t end up staying the night with Castiel, he could at least sneak in Charlie’s window and crash there anyways. They had the sort of relationship. He would still give her some heads up that it could happen. He did not want to interrupt whatever plans she had for the weekend.

            “Hey mom,” Dean made his way down the stairs and set his bag by the front door. “I am going to crash at Charlie’s tonight. She is feeling the whole movie marathon thing.”

            “Been a while,” Dean’s mother noted. It was true. For the last month, he had been spending all his free time babysitting for Castiel.

            “Yeah,” Dean nodded, realizing that it had. Now he felt like shit. He had not really been spending that much time with her these days. He owed her a day. “It really has. So it’s cool right?”

            “Yeah,” Mary nodded, working to unpack the groceries she had just seemed to bring in.

            “Need help?” Dean offered, making his way over to the bags. He did not even wait for a response before he worked to put things away.

            “How did you turn out so good?” Mary smile over at him and his heart sank. If she only knew how good he really wasn’t.

            “Good genes,” Dean winked at her.

            “Don’t tell your dad that,” she laughed. “He will say that you are 99% him with just a splash of me.”

            “That can’t be true,” Dean laughed, using both hands to motion towards himself from head to toe. “How else would I have gotten these good looks?”

            “Okay.” Mary nudged Dean with her shoulder. “You better get out of here before I make you stay home and tell your mother how amazing she is all evening.”

            “I would be more than happy to spend the day boosting your ego,” Dean leaned down and kissed his mother on the cheek. “We should make a mother-son date out of it.”

            “Have a good night sweetie,” Mary pushed at Dean to get out of her kitchen.

            “Shit,” he mumbled under his breath. This was all going to be so much harder than he imagined it would.

_____

 

            Dean drove around for a bit. He had left the house a little earlier than he had planned but he had to. If he would have stayed home any later, he would have changed his mind about the whole thing. Not that spending the day with his mother would be a bad alternative. He owed her and Charlie both some Dean time.

            Seven o’clock rolled around and Dean found himself parking in front of Castiel’s house. He debated driving down the block and parking, but that would not change anything. He knew his parents did not really make it to this part of town often, so hiding was just more work for him.

            “Hello, Dean,” Castiel had the door open before he even made his way up the walk.

            “Hey,” Dean made his way through the door. He had left his bag in the car. He did not want Castiel to think that Dean had invited himself to stay the night.

            “Have you eaten?” Castiel asked as he shut the door behind them.

            “No,” Dean shoved his hands into his pockets before turning toward Castiel.

            “Good,” Castiel smiled, pulling Dean close and pushing their lips together eagerly.

            Dean relaxed into the kiss. He had been so worked up about all the things happening in life, he had forgotten what this felt like. This was the reason he was doing all of it. The way Castiel felt wrapped around him, their mouths together.

            “I have two steaks ready to throw on the grill,” Castiel pulled away with a smile. “Along with some baked potatoes and asparagus. Hope those things work for you.”

            “Are you kidding?” A smile broke across Dean’s face, suddenly feeling spoiled again, but not in a bad way. “That sounds amazing.”

            “Care to stand out there with me while I cook?” Castiel asked, still holding Dean in his arms.

            “Yeah,” Dean smiled at Castiel and then followed him out the back door. The patio table was already set for two people. It was a good thing that Dean had been hungry.

            “I kind of hoped you hadn’t eaten,” Castiel laughed nervously, looking from the table to Dean.

            “I can see that,” Dean smiled at him.

            Castiel made his way over to the grill and Dean took a seat at the table. He could get used to this life. Not that he had to have steak every day or nice romantic dinners. He could just imagine himself kissing Castiel every day, wanting to have dinner with him and just be with him. Nothing made Dean happier than just being with Castiel.

            “How do you like your steak?” Castiel turned to Dean and smiled along with his question.

            “Still kind of alive,” Dean grinned. He liked a nice charcoaled outside with a juicy red center.

            “That is right,” Castiel laughed, turning back to the steaks. Obviously, that is how Castiel liked his steaks as well.

            Castiel finished up the meal and then set the table. They worked to get their baked potatoes how they liked them and then began to eat. Strangely, it was a quiet dinner. Even more strange, that was okay. It did not feel like they had to talk while they enjoyed their meal.

            “Would you like a glass of wine?” Castiel asked with a slight clear of his throat.

            “I suppose,” Dean nodded. “I have never had wine before. I have had beer and copious amounts of hard alcohol but never wine. Always seemed kind of fancy to me.”

            “Then you have never heard of boxed wine,” Castiel laughed, getting up from his chair.

            Castiel left Dean alone on the back patio and for a moment, he had time to think. This was worth it. He would lie forever and a day if it meant that he would get to be with Castiel. He loved Castiel and though he wasn’t sure why, he believed Castiel when he said that he loved him as well. It sucked that he had to keep things from his family and friends but love was worth it; Castiel was worth it.

            “Here we go,” Castiel returned with a bottle of wine. Dean was slightly nervous. He did not want to seem immature by not liking wine.

            “Thank you,” Dean said, reaching out to grab the glass that Castiel had just poured for him.

            It wasn’t bad. Dean was actually surprised that wine was more fruity than anything. Wine, steak, baked potatoes and Castiel. Was it his birthday? He did not think that it was his birthday. What would happen on his birthday? Dean’s heart fluttered with excitement at the thought.

            “Sorry that I have not had the chance to see you much this week,” Castiel jumped right into conversation. “It has been really busy at the office. New clients that have been driving me up the wall. I hope you didn’t think that I was avoiding you or anything.”

            “It’s okay,” Dean lied. It really was okay but truthfully, it had been driving him crazy all week. “I have been pretty busy with school too, one more week before finals.”

            “That’s right.” Castiel took a sip of his wine. “Summer is coming up.”

            “Yeah,” Dean smiled excitedly. Summer was definitely more of his cup-a-tea. “I can’t wait.”

            “Do you have any plans for the summer?” Castiel inquired.

            “First couple weeks,” Dean began, suddenly realizing that his normal plans might change. “I usually do a camping trip with my dad and brothers. My dad has been talking about it non-stop for the last month. He likes all that camping, hunting, fishing and drinking.”

            “Sounds fun,” Castiel nodded along, truly seeming interested. Maybe he really was.

            “Yeah,” Dean smiled. He really did enjoy his family trips. “Then the rest of the summer I work full time at the shop, instead of part time.”

            “That is a good experience,” Castiel was good at the conversation thing. Dean was still trying to get the hang of always having something to talk about.

            “Yeah,” Dean nodded, shifting in his seat. “Dad hopes I will join the family business and maybe someday take over.”

            “Is that something you are interested in doing?” Castiel asked, his face turning serious. Dean was not really ready for this conversation.

            “It is what it is,” Dean shrugged his shoulders, hoping Castiel would not push the subject any further. “It’s what I was born to do; my dad and anyone who has watched me work would agree.”

            “I see,” Castiel faked a smiled and Dean could tell he wanted to push, but thankfully, he didn’t. “I would love to watch you work sometime. Cars have always fascinated me but to be honest, I don’t really know a whole lot about them.”

            “That can definitely be arranged.” Dean perked up again. “I have been saving up to fix up my baby. I would love for you to watch me fix her up. When I am done with her, you would think we stepped in a time machine back to 1967.”

            “I would like that very much,” Castiel smiled.

            They talked about baby for the longest time after that. Dean could talk about her forever if someone would let him, and it almost seemed that Castiel might.

            “You should probably be headed home,” Castiel frowned, looking down at his watch. “Don’t want your parents to start wondering where you are.”

            “Actually,” Dean cleared his throat. He was still not sure if what he had done was a good idea. “They kind of think I am staying the night with Charlie, having a movie marathon. They don’t expect me home until … well … tomorrow sometime.”

            “So, you can stay a while longer?” Castiel’s face lit up again.

            “Well, actually,” Dean moved his seat a little closer to Castiel’s. “I can stay all night.”

_____

            Dean and Castiel at some point made their way back into the house and watched a movie, but not before Dean gathered his overnight bag from the car. He had spent the night with Castiel before, two nights to be exact, but for some reason this was different. This was him, staying in the home, of his boyfriend.

            “Here,” Castiel reached out and took the bag from Dean. “I’ll go put this in the room. Why don’t you pick out something for us to watch?”

            “Okay,” Dean turned around and made his way into the living room.

            He had picked out some movie that he had never seen before and he still had never seen it, since he spent the entire time watching Castiel watch the movie.

            “I love this movie,” Castiel finally turned and faced Dean, leaning his head onto his shoulder. “What did you think?”

            “It was good,” Dean lied, looking over to the credits rolling on the screen. “I liked it.”

            “What did you think about those giant snakes?” Castiel shook. “They always freak me out.”

            “Yeah,” Dean nodded along. “They were kind of freaky.”

            “Dean Winchester,” Castiel moved forward and playfully hit Dean on the arm. “You are such a liar.”

            “What?” Dean tried to defend himself but he wasn’t sure against what.

            “There was not a single snake in that whole damn movie,” Castiel raised his eye brows at Dean.

            “Oh,” Dean tried to act ashamed of lying but a smile broke across his face. “I am sorry. I was preoccupied.”

            “With?” Castiel questioned.

            “Watching you,” Dean answered seriously. He had not been able to take his eyes off Castiel the entire movie. “I love watching you.”

_____

           

            “I could get used to this,” Castiel climbed into his bed next to Dean and wrapped himself into him.

            “What?” Dean questioned, though he felt he knew the answer.

            “Sleeping with you every night,” Castiel answered, laying a kiss on Dean’s shoulder.

            “Maybe someday,” Dean was not sure how to say this. He loved Castiel but the chances of them lasting seemed … low. “Maybe someday you can.”

            “Maybe?” Castiel locked eyes with Dean and Dean could see the hurt that he had caused. “Is this not something you want to last.”

            “That is not what I said,” Dean shook his head. Though, even if he had not said those words specifically, he had implied it. “I just worry.”

            “About?”

            “Us.”

            “What about us?”

            “What happens in my parents find out about us?”

            “Well … technically … you are the legal age of consent.”

            “I don’t see you rushing off to tell my parents.”

            “It is more complicated than that. But even if they find out and things get complicated…”

            “Complicated? That is putting it lightly.”

            “I know. But they would not be able to keep us away from each other forever.”

            “And then there’s…” Dean trailed off. The thing that was really getting to him was this next part and he was not sure he could bring it up.

            “What?”

            “What happens when you get tired of me?”

            “Dean,” Castiel moved quickly and soon was straddling Dean’s lap, holding him against the bed. “That will never happen.”

            “You don’t know that,” Dean argued. “Once this newness, this thrill … whatever this is. Once that wears off, you’ll see.”

            “Dean,” Castiel growled, grabbing Dean’s face and forcing him to look at him. “Is that really how you see me?”

            “What?” Dean was confused.

            “You think I am just some old guy,” Castiel sat up on Dean, “that takes advantage of young guys to get off, just to toss them aside when I am done?”

            “Of course not.”

            “Then what?” Castiel was almost angry. “What is it about me that makes you think I am just going to get tired of you and toss you aside?”

            “Because you are this amazing man,” Dean fought back the tears that were forming behind his eyes. He was not going to cry like some girl. “And I am just me.”

            “Just you?” Castiel almost laughed. “Well, ‘just you;’ I happen to be in love with just you and I have no plans on getting rid of you.”

            “Okay,” Dean accepted Castiel’s words, though he was not one hundred percent sure he could believe them. Only time would really tell.

            “Dean,” Castiel said in his deep, gravelly voice. Dean felt his cock twitch just at the sound of it. “No.”

            “No?” Dean squeaked as the sensation of his cock pushing into Castiel’s inner thigh. “No what?”

            “You don’t get to get all excited and fuck me,” Castiel scolded. “Not until you really see.”

            “See what?”

            “That I love you.”

            “So,” Dean couldn’t fight it any longer and a tear slipped from his eye. “You don’t plan on leaving me?”

            “Never,” Castiel leaned forward and pressed his lips furiously against Dean’s. “I love you.”

            Castiel continued to repeat the words _I love you_ , hoping they would burrow into Dean’s mind and latch on. Dean tried to fight against the words but the truthfulness in Castiel’s voice made it hard to not believe them. Dean admitted his love back, again and again.

            “Fuck,” Castiel cried out, as Dean pushed his hips up against his ass.

            “That is what I am trying to do,” Dean laughed, grabbing Castiel and flipping him onto the bed. “Where is the lube and condoms?”

            “Night stand,” Castiel pointed.

            Castiel removed his boxers and tossed them aside as Dean gathered things from the drawer. Dean used this time to also remove what clothes he had left. He then climbed back onto the bed and settled himself between Castiel’s legs. They kissed hard, cocks rubbing together but Dean brought that to a halt immediately.

            “If we keep on like that,” Dean breathed out. “I will not last long.”

            “That is okay,” Castiel laughed. “You have a good recovery time.”

            Dean laughed at Castiel’s words but did not move back onto him. Instead, Dean sat on his knees between Castiel’s legs and spread them apart. Castiel moved with Dean, allowing him to take control. Last time, Castiel did all the work. Dean would not tell this to Cas, but he had been doing some research on the internet. He wanted to be able to do this without help.

            Dean ran his hands up Castiel’s thighs, to his hips and then back down. He admired how amazing Castiel looked, waiting for Dean. He trusted Dean. That was proof enough for him. Trust was a hard thing to come by and Castiel trusted Dean, not once trying to guide him.

            Dean reached over and took the lube into his hand and poured a generous amount onto his fingers. He rubbed it around, warming it up just a bit before placing a finger against Castiel. He rubbed lube around the ring of muscles before finally slipping a single finger inside of Castiel, just up to the first knuckle.

            “Oh,” Castiel cried out, lifting his hips slightly from the bed, causing more of Dean’s finger to sink into him.

            Taking that as approval, Dean slid his finger in a little more, then pulled out and pushed it back in. He did this until his entire finger was inside of Castiel. He worked the finger around for a moment before pulling his finger out and pushing two fingers slowly into Castiel. The groan that came from Castiel made Dean’s cock twitch and he feared that he would not even make it to the sex part. Stretching Castiel out with his fingers was the hottest thing he had ever done.

            “Oh God,” Castiel cried out and Dean smiled at the realization that he had hit Castiel’s prostate. Dean moved his fingers around a little more before purposefully pressing against his prostate once again. “Now.”

            Dean pulled his fingers out of Castiel and reached for the condom. He fumbled with it for a moment, his heart racing, but soon, he had it on. Dean added some lube to his hand again and brought it down to his cock, stroking it a few times to get it nice and lubed up.

            “Dean,” Castiel whined, naked and a complete mess beneath Dean. “Please.”

            Dean moved himself up between Castiel’s legs and pushed his cock at Castiel’s entrance. It was tight but Dean slipped in. He rocked his hips, slowly working his way into Castiel before finally getting all that he could inside. He stopped at this point, looking up at Castiel to make sure that everything was good. Castiel gave him a nod, so Dean continued.

            He pulled back out, leaving just the tip inside and then pushed back in, a little harder this time. He continued this motion, his speed and the force of his thrusts increasing each time. The room filled with the sound of moans and skin slapping against skin. Dean could hear his heart racing in his ears and knew from the feeling in his stomach that he was not going to last much longer.

            “Oh fuck,” Dean cried out, feeling the pressure build to a point that was almost painful.

            “That’s it, baby,” Castiel reached down and began to stroke at his cock. “Let go for me.”

            “Yes,” Dean cried out, his thrusts becoming erratic.

            “Dean,” Castiel chanted Dean’s name and that was all it took.

            Dean’s body shook, almost violently, as he came deep inside of Cas. He thrust his hips a few times but then pushed all the way in and still inside of him. That was all that Cas needed. He came, strands of white coating his hand and stomach.

            Dean held himself there for a few minutes, working down from his orgasm, before finally pulling out of Castiel and dropping to the bed beside him. They laid there for a while, wrapped in each other’s arms, lazily kissing one another, before Castiel got up and headed for the bathroom. He brought back two warm cloths and worked to clean them both up before climbing back into bed.

            “Cas?” Dean whispered against Castiel’s neck, almost asleep.

            “Yeah?”

            “I would really like you to make love to me.”

            “Dean?”

            “Please?”

            “Okay.”

            “Yeah?”

            “Yeah.”

            “Okay.”

            “I love you, Cas.”

            “I love you too, Dean.”


End file.
